Field
The present disclosure relates to dental appliances, and, in particular, to dental appliances that may enhance respiratory performance, for example, during physical activity.
Background
During engagement in a physical activity, the human body utilizes three pathways to create energy in the form of adenosine triphosphate (ATP). The body utilizes a mixture of both fats and carbohydrates to make ATP, with some minimal contributions from protein. However, despite the abundance of fat, the human body will fatigue during physical activity. One common cause of fatigue is the build-up of lactic acid, specifically the hydrogen ions associated with lactic acid build-up that interfere with producing ATP. Thus, reducing lactic acid build-up may reduce fatigue by reducing interference with the production of ATP, which may, for example, improve performance by increasing the duration or intensity of engagement in the physical activity.
Increasing carbon dioxide (CO2) exhalation may reduce build-up of lactic acid, as CO2 in solution acts as a buffer for hydrogen ions in the body. Increasing O2 uptake may also reduce the buildup of lactic acid. Thus, respiratory performance improvement including increasing exhalation of CO2 and increasing O2 uptake may reduce fatigue by reducing lactic acid buildup that may result in improved performance.
Cortisol is a glucocorticosteroid hormone that affects various tissues and organs in the human body. Cortisol may aid the body in responding to stress by, for example, maintaining cardiovascular functions. However, prolonged or excessively high levels of cortisol may cause fatigue, reduce endurance, suppress the immune system, and have other deleterious physiological effects. For example, protein synthesis, which is necessary for repairing and increasing muscles, is important for recovery following engagement in physical activity. However, elevated levels of cortisol have been shown to inhibit protein synthesis. By limiting the ongoing rise in cortisol levels, performance may be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that reduce build-up of lactic acid and cortisol during engagement in physical activity.